Recently, user interactable electronic devices widely come in use. An electronic device of the related art receiving a message from a transmitter may provide the received message to the user in various forms. For example, such an electronic device of the related art may display the received message on the display. Or, the electronic device of the related art may synthesize the received message into a voice and output the synthesized voice. In such case, the electronic device of the related art may display the received message as it is or may output the received message as a voice. When outputting the received message as a voice, the electronic device of the related art may do using a mechanical sound basically embedded therein.
As described above, the electronic device of the related art outputs the received message according to a predetermined algorithm and thus has difficulty making the user feel like he naturally receives the service not from an electronic device but from a human being. Further, there is no disclosure as to electronic devices capable of flexibly converting and outputting messages depending on various situations the user is facing.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.